kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaq
Jaq is a character from the Castle of Dreams world in the upcoming game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. He is from Walt Disney's twelfth animated feature film, Cinderella. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep All that is known thus far is that Jaq, along with Cinderella's other mice friends, assists Ven in procuring materials in order to make Cinderella a dress for the royal ball. In a new magazine scan, he is seen being defended against a group of Unversed by Aqua while trying to get the key to the attic door to Cinderella. Personality Jaq is a natural leader who takes charge of the mice in Cinderella's care, often taking it upon himself to welcome newer mice to the group, such as Gus. He is extremely clever, and takes great enjoyment in using this cleverness to outwit Lucifer, the cat of the Tremaine household who longs to eat Jaq and his friends. Out of all the mice, Jaq seems to have the strongest relationship with Cinderella; she often monitors his leadership and expects that he keeps an eye on the other mice. Appearance Jaq is a small brown mouse with a long tail and two large front teeth. Thanks to Cinderella, he wears miniaturized clothes specially crafted by her for him; Jaq's custom outfit consists of a cap, shoes, shirt and overshirt, which are all shades of red. In mouse form, Jaq has a noticeably high-pitched voice to suit his small stature. In addition, Jaq and his mouse friends occasionally let slip a minor speech quirk, referring to Cinderella as "Cinderellie" and Lucifer as "Lucifie". Abilities Although Jaq's abilities in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep are currently unknown, in the film he is shown to be clever and stealthy, traits which help him during his constant run-ins with Lucifer. Being a mouse, he can also access tight spaces and areas not accessible to humans. Origin Jaq's appearance in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep is directly based on his appearance in Walt Disney's film Cinderella (1950). The film was, in turn, inspired by the Charles Perrault fairy tale Cendrillon, published in 1697. In Perrault's tale, the mice were only included with the purpose of being turned into horses for Cinderella's carriage. For the film, the mice's roles were expanded, turning them into friends for Cinderella, and some of them were given distinct personalities; thus, Jaq became the lead mouse. Also, in the film, Jaq is constantly seen partnered with his best friend, Gus, a fatter and slower mouse but equally as brave and loyal to Cinderella. Owing to the roles of Ven and Aqua in the game, Gus will be absent. Quotes *''Watch out! 'Run away! Into the house! '' Trivia *Jaq has been featured in promotional pictures and footage of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, confirming what will be his first appearance in the series. *Jaq is the only one of the mice who appeared in Birth by Sleep. fr:Jac Category: Disney characters Category: Castle of Dreams Category: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters